if we can't protect the earth you can be damn sure we'll avenge it
by Lupinica friggasdoiter
Summary: ever wonder what it would be like if there was another female avenger? how would that effect the movie? what if she was as dangerous as bruce and they were the best of friends because of it. this is a bruce/natasha clint/oc ease don't flame. rated t for safety agaisnt a certain stark. and the russian. * on hiatus will be getting a revamp, after the prequel is done*
1. we need you to come in

Disclaimer: I only own Lupinica in all names and forms

authors note: I'm gonna skip the whole other/Thanos conversations. and straight to the Calcutta scene. obviously not fully sticking to the movie. Lupinica has a telepathic link to Bruce due to a blood bond they share which will be explained in the prequel, "if life was fair, then why do we run." when they speak telepathically she will be using italics and bruce will be bold. and just so people aren't confused. she uses robert for two reasons. 1 is she is to be future queen of asgard (not married to thor! that's twincest) and queen frigga taught her from the equivalent of seven years old that she must address people by their given names unless told otherwise. and 2 it's the name she used when performing the blood bond. she can't call him bruce until the bonds been stabilised by her parents.

an2: thinks to my beta reader, you know who you are.

Chapter One: we need you to come in

Lupinca's pov

I lay curled up in the clinic's corner while maintaining a watchful eye on Robert. we were carrying out a conversation telepathically because his helpers are present so he can't speak aloud. I'm complaining about how I have to hide my appearance even as my wolf self and how Robert also asked me to hide the signs of his other self that show each time I have to change willingly when a little girl comes running up the stairs and says something causing the link to be silenced as he focuses on her.

They converse in Indian before he says out loud "lupa, come we need to go." To which the female asks in stilted English "why you take dog?" to which he says; "she comes wherever I go." we follow the girl towards the shack, as we approach I say to Robert "that's our place, why are we here?" Robert says out loud to the girl in Indian "Your father isn't there, is he?" to which the reply is "No, red haired lady said she want to speak to you."

He sighs and I whine at the poor girl "Okay you run ahead and do what she told you to do and I'll pretend I don't know okay, keep the money." We enter our house and the girl exits out the window. That's when I smell her so I send a quick message to Robert. "Time to get our acting on." so I move to his side while acting like a confused dog when I hear him mutter "Should have got paid up front Banner." suddenly she appears and I notice she's a pretty redhead-she says something that prompts a reply and they talk for a bit I start to wander around the room sniffing at the air, Robert was at the window looking out and says "I assume the whole place is surrounded."

To which the woman says ''Just you me and the dog." So two could play at this game, "She's lying, there's at least twelve out there just act oblivious." I fake sleep as Robert and the woman talk about the tesseract and how it's been taken but it's getting boring so I send another message to him. "Test her. this is taking to long, it's time to give her a cause to reveal the soldiers. I know you can handle it so just wait for the right time." He thinks back "Only if you join in the act of me apparently losing my temper.''

"Please, Robert, I've done it before just this time the illusion comes of to make it convincing, don't worry I'll put it back on." with that I pay attention, waiting for my cue. the woman is saying "Talk to fury, he needs you on this." so Robert says "He needs us in a cage?" There's the cue to act like I'm concerned. she says "no-ones going to put you in a cage-" Robert slams his hands on the table and I remove the illusion, she can now see his green eyes and slightly green skin.

"Stop lying to me!" He yells. she goes for a gun and I raise my hackles and start growling at her, where did that come from? "Easy lupa," Robert mutters so only I can hear; "She won't use it now Put the illusion back." speaking aloud he says "I'm sorry, that was mean, we only wanted to see what you would do." illusion safely back in place I ask Robert "What are you playing at that's the second time you've hinted at who I really am to her." the woman says into a hidden mike "Stand down. we're good here."

"Well I can't help it if shield hasn't figured out who you are. they should have been looking for you when you were captured by Ross and your memory interfered with." To the woman, no Natasha as he called her during our little test, he said "just us huh?" as she looked guiltily at him as I think "Maybe they assume I'm in Asgard, I did say I was going home. Ross caught me before I could go back and report that the bridge was broken."


	2. Chapter 2

diclaimer: i only own lupinca in all names and forms

authors note: this will contain the last part of the previous chapter before becoming a sort of filler. bear with me please. p.s it'll be short.

chapter 1 what's he up to

black widow's pov

dr banner asks "so he want's us in a cage?" what's he playing at? earlier he was saying the other guy was not him and now he is. forget anger issues, this guy is confusing. "no-ones going to put you in a cage-" i start to say but he cuts me of slamming his hands on the table "stop lying to me!" he yells i grab my gun and aim it at him. shit! his eyes are green and there's a green tint to his skin. i notice the dog inmy periphail vision and notice how wolf-like it looks. i focus back on banner and notice that he appears back to normal "i'm sorry that was mean, we just wanted to see what you would do." there it was again. he's using plurals. i holester my gun and tell the back up team to stand down. "just us huh?"

as i leave the house i hear him say to his dog, or is it a wolf? "don't worry lupa, i'm sure they'll leave our house alone because they would want us to get angry" figures someone like him would have a dangerous animal as a pet. i bet that's why there's been no icidents and why is he using plural. it's enough to drive anyone mad. while i was in my thoughts the team had escorted us back to the quinjet. banner looked anxious so i ordered "let him bring the dog. we want him as calm as possible on this flight." an agent tried to object so i glared at him. the flight there actually wasn't that bad and i was right to let the animal come. anytime we hit turbulance it was there nuzzling his hand and he would abesent mindley card it's fur. when we landed i went ahead to talk to phil, leaving banner to his own devices, and hoping he kept his pet with him.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: i only own lupinca in all names and forms

authors note: this is part of the plot and also where lupinica's appearane starts to effect the movie bear with me please. also please review as i welcome all feedback bar flames.

chapter 3 in which only the widow and coulson figure out who i am.

lupa's pov

we walk along the landing area again in conversation dodging all military-looking personnal. "** what was that about lupa, you let your facade/illusion slip also. had that been ross it would have given you away.**" he said to me "_had that ben ross we would both be captured and i could just rip his throat out when__we next see him. if that was how he treats the crown princess of asgard then he deserves to be eliminated." "_**do you think there's a chance anyone would recognize you as lupa?**" ''_only thor but as i told you before, hey that rhymes, the bridge seems to be broken and whatever ross used on me seems like it has interfered with heimdall's sight. do you remember what i told you before we participated in the blood-bonding ritual?" _i darted left as another military-like group ran straight at us. i looked back to notice that the distance between us was enough to make the illusion fail so i run back to him. "_never dogde the opposite way banner! the bond is still fresh, so the illusion fails if we seperate to far! as i was saying remeber how i told you that you would be part aesir?" "_**how could've i known that, shifter? and yes i remember. something about how i now live longer then a normal human. not that i'm normal anyway.**'' we continue on and then i notice a blonde approaching with natasha "_robert tall muscular blonde approaoching on our 6. damn now i sound like those infernal military." "_**thor? but you just told me that he wouldn't be coming.**'' "_no he's not nearly muscular enough. plus he's not wearing asgardian aarmour nor a cape so it's not fandral either. wait i think it's the man out of time or as my mother prophisised the one who leads" "_**that's steven rogers. wait your mum had a prophesy of this then what was i called?**'' "_you're the one who runs. i'm the shape changer and thor's the thunderer. i've met the avain archer before the whole ross fiasco. the prophesy goes as such: __when the cosmic cube awakens and the lost son found again, a war will be fought for the planet of midgard. seven shall rise to champion the earth. the one who leads is a man out of time. the thunderer and shape changer will each aide an indvidual champion. the one who runs shares a bond with the princess. the prince aides the avian metal forger and the spying spider both have the most blood on their hands. this team is frought with many dark mamories but win or lose, life or death the fate of earth is in their hands._ _and judging by that i know thor will in fact come. but hopefully not before i reveal my self to them oh look that was handler, never mind i can't follow. hey big blonde wants to talk" _ " dr banner!" robert looked at the guy he'd indentified as mr rogers and said sarcastically " oh yeah hi, they told me you were coming." i huff a snort just as natasha said in to a hidden mike or comm or whatever "they're here and dr banner brought a wolf" i didn't hear the full response but i know it's handler on the other end when i hear him say "it's her" loud clicking noises are heard and steven asks "is this a submarine?" to which robert says "really thry want us on a submerged pressurized metal container?" steven pauses his walk to shoot a puzzled look at robert. we continue walking. natasha bends down and says "wolfeye, agent i know it's you. phil/handler told me to identfy myself with code name and real name as you are a level six agent. i am nataylia romanova, code name black widow. i know who you are as agent barton told me before he became compromised. the last words he said to me before he left for the mission is 'my girlfriend is still here, find her for me nat'. why don't you turn back?" robert says something to steven and then we head inside. i know now that we are on helicarrier 45 and that derictor fury and agent hill are also on board and so i say to robert "_tell the red headed spying spider, that i will turn back soon and explain everything when i do" _he conveys the message and nataylia looks between us in confusionand the last thing i hear is "it better be a good one wolf."


	4. Chapter 4

disclaimer: i only own lupinca in all names and forms

authors note: first time for an "old friends" pov he may be ooc. don't always remeer the exact wording i use. also please review as i welcome all feedback bar flames.

chapter 3 things don't always go to plan.

handlers/phil coulsons pov

As agent romanoff finishes her preliminary report on the good captain meeting the kind doctor something she says captures my attention. "he's brought some sort of wolf with him" so agent barton was right. oh this isn't gonna end well. i tell romanoff "it's her. standard protocol excempding the fact she is of alien royalty so true name, not what you and barton came up with when you were recruited." i turn the director fury and use the code phrase to let him know wolfeye is back. "sir, the wolf is back in the den, the dragon back to it's lair." suddenly a loud howl peirce through the ship, followed by not one but two loud thumps. ohh dear. that's not good. "will someone tell me what the hell that was?" director fury demanded. " well, it sounds like the wolf has found out about her mate. my guess is she just took down two agents and is probably heading here to duke it out with you sir" i reply. i head towards the corrider that leads outside. but when i got there i noticed that it wasn't two agents on the ground, it was the doctor and his "pet". i turn to the captain and ask "what happened?" he turns to me and says "agent romanoff said something to her, the doctor responded like he knew what was going on she said something else. the wolf then howled and passed out, he followed a second after. one minute walking, the next he collapsed." oookay? "anything to add agent?" i ask turning to her " only that i turned at the howl and noticed something odd in the both of them. see how her eyes and his are both the same shade of brown? before they collapsed hers went red then gold then purple before they settled on green. the exact shade his go when angry. and him, he wasn't angry but his eyes were green before he collapsed."

shiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershifter

some time later i hear noises coming from the medical bay that the doctor and our agent are in. i walk in to see the nurse has put up the divider to give the "patients" more room. i notice wolfeye has regained her human form. both are awake but are calling for someone who isn't there. they can't hear each other because it's one of the soundproof divders stark installed. i also notice the semi-dazed looks in their eyes before i enter the doctor's room. he spots me and says "lucy, please sir is my sister safe?" i hesitate and then his eyes clear i introduce my self and say "dr you seem to have had something wrong, do you know who this lucy is, and why you refered to her as your sister?" he looks up and says in a puzzled tone "no, im an only child but i'm sorta nikki's brother now. it's complicated." i nod and excuse myself. i go to wolfeye's room to see if i can get an answer from her. as i get closer i hear that the name she calling is'nt clint. she's saying "dave, where are you, oh god if you and paul are playing a joke this is'nt funny." over and over. i call out. "agent. wolfeye. lupinica! youve got to listen to me. there is no-one called dave or paul here." she turns to me with a focused look in her eyes now, and asks "who? never mind tell me where robert is please." i ake down the divder and admist the cries of joy at the two having a reunion i ponder what is going on. finally i speak up only for a knock on the door to interrupt. i look up to see agent romanoff at the door. "oh hey phil. maybe you could help me." then she turns the wolfeye and says "you owe me three explanations now. why did you come aboard as lupa, and why did you and dr banner faint and what's with him being able to tell what your thinking when you are shifted? can he read your mind?" there was a slight pause before a voice said "it's more complicated then that. what do you know about asgrardian rituals?" a suprised cry of "brother?!" escaped wolfeyes lips

an:sorry for the cliffie. all will be explained through other stories. or pms if you cannot wait. this is now a crossover due to plotbunnies but will mostly stick to the avengers. due to the fact there is no catergory for the other movie. there will be more zodiac moments and an explaination will be forth coming on why "lucy" and "dave" and later "paul" are around.


	5. Chapter 5

disclaimer: i only own lupinca in all names and forms

authors note: first time to try third person. also please review as i welcome all feedback bar flames. also looking for some one to draw lupinica's human form descriptions down below.

chapter 4 of unexpected circumenstances.

"thor? what are you doing here. out of the family i would have pegged you the least to know about the pacticalness of the rituals." lupinca stated only for yet another voice to cut in.

"and, dear sister i'm asumming that you forgot that while he has the twin link with you i can always pick up your magical signiture."

" gah! your both here, thor i can see your on asgard, i'm assuming in mother's chambers. but scince you are a magiical clone of the real loki can i ask where you are?"

"hey, your not the only ones in the room you know." natasha calls out

"no. you may not know i'll leave thor to his explanation with four parting things. one, we next we meetwe will be enemies. the lost son has been found. two i'm afraid after thor's little conversation those without even trace asgardian blood will forget who he is until they see him face to face. three i have your hawk, dear sister. he's mine now and four this is all just an informative dream."

and with that loki vanishes. lupinica says "he has clint? why did no one tell me it was loki who compramised my mate?" but it comes out in a growling tone as her eyes turn golden. thor has time to say "you've found your mate?" before chaos erupts. lupinica starts to shift as bruce's eyes go green. he calls out "nikki! no, not now! please control your anger before you cause us to both change!"

his skin takes on a green hue and he starts to groan and pant as he fights against the feeling of her anger merging with his. hairs start to sprout along lupinica's arms as her fingernails sharpen into claws and her hands become paws.

shiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershifter

bruce lets out another groan as his breathing speeds up his fists starting to clench and uncleanch, the only physical sign of his struggles. agent coulson turns to gent romanoff and says "see if you can get him to calm down." he then turns to thor "is there any way to get her to stop and go back?" to which thor's booming voice says "only her mate or blood-bounded can stop her when she's mid change."

while that was going on natasha crept up to bruce (who she was not going to admit she'd had a huge crush on scince shield had found out about him) and placed an hand on his clenched fist and said, "bruce, you need to fight it, only you can get her to change back."

that was enough to get him to reverse his change, as neither he nor hulk actully wanted it. he moves towards lupinica while saying "lupinica 'nikki' friggasdottier, it is i your blood-bonded, robert bruce banner. heed my words. to change now would not get your mate back. come back to us and rop the illusion. it is time to show our companions the true you. come back to us."

when he said the last part he stopped moving, he still wasnt too close but close enough so she could sense his prescence. with a sighing growl she said "robert. i miss him" to which he said ''i know" letting the hulk into his voice causing the others to jump or tense respectively. "come back to us nikki." "what if they don't like me. i'm no longer the slim blue eyed brunette they know." 'they should just come back. none can judge, hypocrisey should not be allowed." with that she changed back but she was right, no longer did a brunette stand where she was. instead a tall lean black haired woman stood there. her eyes where the same green bruce's was and long gold dragon wings grew out of her back and almost touched the ground her claws stayed but now they were on human hands. when she opened her mouth to speak they saw that her teeth were slightly pointed. "take a good look this is who i really am." her voice still had a hint of a growl, but other then that it was back to normal. both the agents were looking with her with wide eyes, with fear respect or awe no-one but them knew. thor lokked contemplative while bruce had respect in his eyes. "you shouldn't have to hide who you are nikki. but sadly these days people don't accept different" when he spoke he was back to the soft, spoken gentle sceintist, the hulk was nowhere to be seen or heard. nor was he the strangely confident yet formal man he was before. "now how 'bout we let hor explain' hmm nikki?" "yes robert we better before handler tases us so he can watch super nanny." "that wouldn't end well." "no. no it wouldn't"


	6. Chapter 6

disclaimer: i only own lupinca in all names and forms

authors note: first time to try a mix a third and first also please review as i welcome all feedback bar flames. also looking for some one to draw lupinica's human form descriptions in chapter 5. also the spanish is from knowledge all the rest came from google translate. sorry if i got anything wrong. also please keep on mind this is based off of dreams so it's meant to be a bit hectic

chapter 6 of explanations and a multi-lingual conversation

all eyes turn towards the magical projection of thor. lupinica speaks and unless you knew to listen for it you would now no-longer be able to hear the growl, "well brother? they're waiting." with that thor went in to great detail about the asgardian blood-bond ritual which is basically a blood exchange with varius sde effects that differ ech time as well as twin links and tracking of magical signitures after three hours of explantions from thor it was lupinicia and bruce's turn to explain the affects and why they colapsed.

shiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershifter

bruce's pov

i could feel the other guy lurking and knew only the slightiest arguement would trigger a change. and i knew nikki knew to. i listend as she was asked by agent coulson. "now your turn wolfeye, and i'm sure your brother would want to stay and listen'' "aye that is correct'' she opened her mouth and i balked at the teeth, if the other guy weren't there to remind me that i couldn't judge i don't know what i'd have thought when i first meet her and if i'd even meet her. she says "the side affects for a halfing like thor or i blood bonding are a telepathic link and empathic link with who ever we bond with, but given that robert has radation in his blood which is what awoke what is considered as a beserker on asgard. this radiation caused what you see before you as it forced me to come to terms with all sides of my being the links also evolved to the point that with the telepathic link what happens to one happens to the other, hence the colapsing and eye colour change. the empathic link allows us to feel each others emotions where once it was for calming the other down" thor then said '' will mother and father be able to stabilise those effects?'' shesaid "i tried to return before but the bifrost wouldn't open. things happened and i met robert and did the blood-bond ritual, because of the radiationn and whatever drugs the general had me on that made me amnesiac, the bond become the unstabilised thing it is now and so what happens to one happens to the other. i caused a magically induced faint in both of us so we did'nt lose it we learnt from previous experinces that it was faster for us to fight the effects of each others emotions forcing change if we spoke formally. i hypothesised it would be easier if our mates were there. with mine compromised and robert not knowing until now whose his is we actually were gonna be really dangerous if we turned fully" wait what? she couldn't mean... oh damn i'm screwed. natasha romanoff, my mate? "i heard that robert it is'nt as bad as you think having a dangerous person as your mate. any way as i was saying when the lady widow over here made contact to robert in a flesh on flesh way, the little bit of vanarian/ asgardian blood inside him recognized her as his pre-destined soul mate. and the radiation also caused us to show signs of change if the other had fully changed, willingly of course. i had an illusion on robert as soon as we entered our home so as not to cause unessacry panic as i had smelt you upon enterance. nice plan by the way except that you arranged the meeting there. would you guys, when this is all over mind if we went back to collect my stuff?'' and with that explanations were done and the image of thor faded away. agents romanoff and coulson blinked a few times before turning to us.

shiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershifter

third person

" de donde esta? nataylia, phillip?" lupinica asked the agents in spanish once the confusion had cleared from their faces. natasha replied in russian with "my ne znayem, volka." in response to this lupinica's wings flared and she angrily exclaimed in french "il vaut mieux avoir quequ'un a si poursite!'' bruce cut in with a placating tone and said in porteguesse "nikki! acalmar que conseguiu evaitar um acidente, voce sabe alguma coisa pode nos umconjonte de no momento." lupinica took a few deep breaths before asking in latin, "arcanae, quod nos sequi eum tracto?" to which phil spoke up and said in bulgarian "nie sme, za tova kak da poiska ot direcktora, kogato izlezesh." lupinica turned to bruce, who had slumped back against the pillows of his bed and asked in russian "vrach,kogda eto budet?" to which the tired reply was, in english " just as soon as these agents let us sleep for the night nikki." with that he closed his eyes cutting off further converstion. the agents left insilence as luinica and bruce fell into a deep slumber.

an: again only the spanish was true the rest came from google translate .

translations:

" de donde esta?" - where is he?

"my ne znayem, volka." - we don't know, wolf

"il vaut mieux avoir quequ'un a si poursite!''- you better be tracking him!

acalmar que conseguiu evaitar um acidente, voce sabe alguma coisa pode nos umconjonte de no momento.- calm down' we just avoided an incident, you know anything can set as of at the moment

"arcanae, quod nos sequi eum tracto?" - spider, handler are we tracking him?

"nie sme, za tova kak da poiska ot direcktora, kogato izlezesh." - we are, as for how you'll have to ask the director that, when you get out.

"vrach,kogda eto budet?"- doctor, when will that be?


	7. Chapter 7

disclaimer: i only own lupinca in all names and forms

authors note: this is filler tht is slightly concted to the plot also please review as i welcome all feedback bar flames. also looking for some one to draw lupinica's human form descriptions in chapter 5. also please keep on mind this is based off of dreams so it's meant to be a bit hectic. tell me in a review which of the songs mentioned or sung should be their theme song.

chapter 7 calming methods and choosing a theme song

third person.

it was the next morning but bruce wasn't satisfied that they were calm enough to meet any one new so, agent romanoff led the to there spoke up and with an air of royalty said "romanoff, i wish to have my quarters away from barton's and closer to banner for now, as neither of us wish to test the boundries of the bllod bond for now. after the near change yesterdaywe are on hair trigger at the moment. close proximiety should ease it. tell fury of my requests and be sure to add the request for a room that is quiet and not furnished so we may meditate in peace." they waitd in bruces room for her to come back with what fury said to lupinica's orders. bruce spoke up "are you high enough in the organization to give orders?" lupinica gave a snort at that. then she said, "as agent friggasdoiter no, as lupinica friggasdoiter future queen of vanahiem yes." when agent romanoff came back and gave news that fury said to share quarters and that she was to make lupinicas quarters sparse enough to meditate the greed in peace. while they wited they stared speaking of ways to keep calm. first they turned on the radio to listen to music to see if it would help. the song trouble by pink was on ir and they listend to it. as the final notes were sung lupinica said "what next. we can't meditate yet." bruce replied with four words "sing, i'll go first." his soft tenor voice filling the room as he sang.

i'm waking up to ash and dust

i wipe my brow and i sweat my rust

i'm breathing in the chemicals.

he sharply inhales and then exhales after a count of ten, and continues with a wry smile.

i'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus.

this is it the apocalypse.

i'm waking up, i feel it in my bones

enough to make my systems blow

welcome to the new age, to the new age

welcome to the new age, to the new age

whoa whoa whoa whoa i'm radioactive, radioactive

whoa whoa whoa whoa i'm radioactive, radioactive

i raise flags, don my clothes

it's a revolution i suppose

we're painted red, to fit right in

whoa

i'm breaking in, shaping up, then checking out on the prison bus.

this is it the apocalypse.

i'm waking up, i feel it in my bones

enough to make my systems blow

welcome to the new age, to the new age

welcome to the new age, to the new age

whoa whoa whoa whoa i'm radioactive, radioactive

whoa whoa whoa whoa i'm radioactive, radioactive

all systems go, the sun hasn't died

straiaght from inside

i'm waking up, i feel it in my bones

enough to make my systems blow

welcome to the new age, to the new age

welcome to the new age, to the new age

whoa whoa whoa whoa i'm radioactive, radioactive

whoa whoa whoa whoa i'm radioactive, radioactive

his voie softened on the last word trailing of. lupinica said " huh, i guess thats true for both of us robert. though you more then me. i think my song is more you then me though. at least it is what the asgardians believe of me. her alto voice ws slightly louder then his voice and didn't fill the room.

the secret side of me

i never let you see

i try to keep it caged, but i can't control it

so stay away from me

the beast is ugly

i feel it's rage, but i just can't hold it

i'ts scratching on the walls

in the closet, inthe halls

it comes awake and i can't control it

hiding under the bed

in my body, in my head

why won't somebody come and save me from this, make it end?

i feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

i must confess that i feel like a monster

i hate what i've become, the nightmare's just began

i must confess that i feel like a monster

i, i feel like a monster

i, i feel like a monster

my secret side i keep, hid under lock and key

i try to keep it caged but i can't control it

cause if i let him out

he'll tear me up, break me down

why won't somebody come an save me from this, make it end?

i feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

i must confess that i feel like a monster

i hate what i've become, the nightmare's just began

i must confess that i feel like a monster

i, i feel like a monster

i, i feel like a monster

it's hiding in the dark, it's teeth are razor sharp

there's no escape for me

it wants my soul, it wants my heart

no one can hear me scream

maye it's just a dream

maybe it's inside of me

stop this monster!

i feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

i must confess that i feel like a monster

i hate what i've become, the nightmare's just began

i must confess that i feel like a monster

i, i feel like a monster

i, i feel like a monster

that last verse was sung quieter then the rest and the last line with a growl to it. bruce looked down at his hands quickly to see if there was green. there wasn't. they weren't changing. he looked at lupinica, "why?" she paused her singing "it's the way the song goes robert." she continued to sing, back at her original volume.

i feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin

i must confess that i feel like a monster

i hate what i've become, the nightmare's just began

i must confess that i feel like a monster

i, i feel like a monster

i, i feel like a monster

i gotta lose control, he's something radical

i must confess that i feel like a monster

i, i feel like a monster

i, i feel like a monster

i, i feel like a monster

i, i feel like a monster.

she dragged out the last "monster" slightly, emphasizing it. "your not the monster nikki, i am." " no robert, we both are, to these midgardians any way. singing seemed to have helped. we should do iit again when meditation is unvilable or won't work. right now we should rest"

since there was only one bed in the room lupinica became lupa and curled up on bruce's bed. her last thought was "_hey robert. wonder how they'd react to draconia?" _"**probabley not that well. we don't usually hav dragons here.****go to sleep lupa.**"


	8. Chapter 8

an same as always only own lupinica as that and nikki, lup,wolfeye, lupa draconia and dray as well as her past life lucille o'brian widowed sister to david from zodiac. (scientist facade inthis life)

read and review please

a/n: to the geust who said this was obviously a draft i have three things to say: 1) i said no flames. 2) i am dyslexiac so excuse any and all errors and 3) this is the most important. it is NOT a draft, it is mentto be written in this style as it is baased of dreams. next time at least sign in and give me a name you f***** coward!

and as i am getting sick of writing her full name in uniform i'll call her wolfeye but as herself i will call her Lup unless she is wih bruce clint or thor, they call her Nikki. Princess if around any sheild agent not an avenger, including fury, hill, and coulson.

end of rant

Tony: okay the results are in. the changeling theme tune is... monster by skillet

Bruce: i'm not sure weither to be offended or relieved that the fans didn't pick radioactive

Lupinica(me): okay Tony i get why you annonunced it but 'changelings'. Bruce, they were but then gammawidow shut down the poll because it was deadlocked and chose which one she thought was more suited.

Tony: well Lup, you both change forms when emotional.

Bruce: Tony, please don't annoy us. we may have enough contoll over the bond now that Nikki being infomal doesn't cause the magic of the bond to force a chnge but we still can't change individually without the other starting to as well.

Lupinica: okay first, i find it hypocritical that i can on talk in savage form when changed or changing and two, why are you here Tony? you're not in the story yet.

Tony:on with the story before i have to deal with a werewolf and her hulk friend

Lupinica (in the background) not a werewolf all the time and he's a beserker!

shiftershiftershiftershiftershiftercshiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershifter

after the recovery from finding out Loki had taken Clint and the singing in an attempt to calm themselves down, Bruce and Nikki changed into the clothes provided and left the med bay. Nikki, now Wolfeye wore catsuit similar to agent hill and widow but the symbol on her belt was a norse rune which meant "magical guardian" it was a gold ruin set on a purple belt. there were a few guns strapped to her thighs and when Bruce asked she replied "i used to only change as a final resor because we knew ross was interested in 'different", now they are a weapon to use if stripped of my powers." they walked into there joint qurters so that they could rest the night. and "talk" in peace. _**" what do you expect tomorow to bring, nikki?" **__ "Bruce, we do what the Director asks and meditate at least twice tomorrow given how close we were to changing earlier. that was my fault i'm sorry" _ Bruce turned to face Wolfeye who hade a look of greif mixed with sorrow and guilt "**it was equally our faults, and are both at fault" ** "_ i hear someone coming, time to speak properly and remeber, new enviroment'' _there was a knock at the door, just as Bruce said "are you sure that it is safe? he is an archer... who's there?" the last part he directed at the door, turning to see a pale looking agent coulson whose hand was inching towards his gun "...yeah but under my younger brotes thrall" she turns and sees Coulson "come now, phillip, there's no need for that. this is one method of control. we need to dothisonce or twice in a new enviroment. if we blend our voices it calmsthemdown usually no one knows but now we are on the helicarrier it is harder so we ignored the fact people would overhear. " his hand paused its movement but didn't back away, there was a growling sigh before she spoke normally, " you wanted something Agent Coulson?" he relaxed a tad and repleyed " you and banner are to report to the bridge. you are not here as a fellow agentbut as Princess. use whatever magic you need to change your uniform back to agardian clothing. goodnight."

shiftershiftercshiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershiftershifter

the next morning Bruce was greeted to the site of his almost-sister standing in a stunningly rich purple floor lentgh gown with golden arm bands over her wrists, on one there was a black wolf*. her now brunette hair was done up in an indricate her style with alternating purple and gold beds placed throughout the braid**. he realised she'd put her illusion back on and was exasperated enough tospeak telepathically. "**why do you hide nikki?**" he asked her while he got dressed. "_ well bruce- _**wait thats the second time you've done that, why?**-_ as i was saying, they don't know that i've done the blood-bond and if they do they know i'll show the changes in due time. as for calling you by your preferred name instead of your given, i had a theory that if done telepathically while the bond is unstable it wouldn't invoke a change." _ out loud she said " don't forget your heart moniter, mine, for the sake of the clothing is the wolf. your watch will beep still but it won't display your heart rate. i touch the wolf and see both heart rates, i tell yours telepathically." once he was dressed in the cleaned clothes he wore before collapsing they left the room. eventually the met up with the Captain and Agent Romanoff and were escorted to the bridge. the women went in first with the men close behind. Agent romanoff went to the nearest agent with a computer to get an update on the search for her friend and feild partner. the Captain started to wonder in one directon and Nikki and Bruce went towards a wall with the shield insignia on it. they hesitatied when they saw the two amed guards but turned to face the rest of the helicarrier. "what are they gaurding?" Bruce whispered. "conference room'' came the whispered answer. " now i bbelive you will want to hear this so be quiet" they listened to the crew start to shout out the status because te hellicarrier went back on the water in case they had to get extra shield medical personal on oard to deal with the shape changing duo. when the Director called out lets vanish bruce let out a gasp and whispered "we can do that in this sort of tech?" Nikki said "you've heard the name stark haven't you?" he said hesitantly " he's the leding guy fortech right?" "yep. he did all this" Bruce let out a low whistle and Nikki hmmmed in agreement. they quickly shut up when nudged by the gaurds behind them, but not before realising low growls that only they could hear. they didn't like being touched from behind, at all really but from behind was not a good thing to do. they snorted when they saw the Captain hand the Director some money as if tipping him. again they were nudged from behind causing them to tense up a bit. the Director approached them saying "Doctor, Princess thank you for coming" by the time he reached them they had relaxed just a little so no master spys could tell they were tense, but they still were. he shook the doctor's hand and bowed his head towards the princess. he turned to the princess when she said "thanks for asking nicely" in a welcoming tone with hint of disapproval at the deception behind the retrival. he turned to banner when asked "how long are we staying?" what he didn't expect to hear was what he said next "only we didn't notify our landlord we how long we'd be. we being i because he was one of the healthy ones so he thought Nikki was my dog. only few knew her as a goddess. stray norweigians visting india who happened to get sick. never spoke indian so the calcluttians didn't know" he finished his explainaton with slightly smug look. startled, though he didn't show it , the director repleyed, " once we hve the tesseract, you're in the wind." the princess raised scepticl eybrow before sking what the process was and when fury pointed to the computers to show tht they were searching she howled inrge before yelling in her blended voice " how does that help find my mate and the rouge jotun?. yes i know he's jotun i smelt it on him ever scince i knew the scent." "**lupinica**" she halted her rant when she heard the mental use of her full first name. "_what robert?! " _ even mentally she sounded angry. " **turn from that path before **_**their**_** intrest is rewoken we don't need to change but the anger has alredy woken **_**him **_**as i know you feel **_**her**_'' inthe moment of silence that follewed before she walked away to calmm down but also to learn more about her boyfriends battle conmpanion, she looke intohis eyes and saw the specks of green. " ** nikki, both forms were awake in all aspects. i saw red and gold but also purple and brown. i know you saw the green. please after this, meditate. we both need it**'' "_after __what?__ this talk or after this whole thing?"_ at loud bruce whispered "you know what i mean know go, find out about her. if she's to be my mate i want to know how much danger she is used to." she heads towrds the blck widow muttering, "she's in uniform code name or aliasis only"

lupinica's pov

widow was crouched in front of computer that showed images of my mate in fight situations. the one on the screen was of budapest. i hear robert ask "where are you with that?" and know he mens the cube. i realise fury must have deflected because handler replies "we're sweeping every wirelessly accessiable camera on the planet. cell phones, laptops, if it's connected to a satellite, it's eyes ad ears for us" the widow and i both state "that's not gonna be enough" jinxs you owe me a soda i think to myself. robert shots me a puzzled look before asking bout how many spectrometers sheild has access to and i immediatly zone out. i mean he's apprentincing me but i don't know what those are. 'm considered an alien after all. but when he mentions basic cluster recognition i say "and i'll help you robert, thats one thing i already know ho to do. nicholas you got a place for us to work?" to that he tells the widow to take us tto the lab. i speak up before the door closes saying "i thought w were on 45. 64 is the only one with a lab." to which handler says "we transfered while you and the doctor were out"

bruce's point of view

we walk into the lb and my first thought is wow. she wsn't wrong about that. i think about her stunning red hair and the way her uniform practically hugs her body. i find myself strt to become aroused and fight a blush, but it's to late, nikki's already felt it to. she laughs and starts a mental conversation while we work. "_ been along time since i've been with my mate in that way bruce. and along time since elizabeth for you. it'll be little more difficult for you now becuse you have fond your mate. you'll have to handle that little problem on your own for now." _ i realise a groan knowing what she said is the truth "**yes it is a little hard for me at the moment**" she snickers before saying "_did you mean the innuedo for that"_ i sigh before saying. we need to meditate. so we leave the lab and make our way to the room next to our quarters. aftter an hours worth of meditation, which only clms us alittle. we retire for the night. but not before i hav a cold shower to ettle my nerves.

an: sorry for the crap ending to this chapter but i had to end it somehow.

* see queen frigga's dress in thor two. but purple instead of blue.

** like legolas and arwens elven braids just wth beads scatered throughout.


	9. Chapter 9

atenttion it has recently come to my attention that you, my lovely readers would like to see how Bruce meet Nikki as well as how Clint become her "mate" as she terms it. so " if we can't protect the earth, you can damn well be sure we'll avenge it will go on hold or hiatus, whatever. the proper term is and I'll get started on the prequel " if life is fair then why do we run" and then maybe revamp the other one. that is all.

yours faithfully

Alisha. aka lupinica friggasdoiter.


End file.
